Tak Terlihat
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: Sugino Tomohito yang selalu berada di sisinya tetapi tak terlihat di mata Kanzaki Yukiko [AU!] -oneshoot-


Ketika mentari tenggelam masuk ke bumi. Ketika udara hangat berganti menjadi dingin. Ketika langit cerah berkurang kontrasnya menjadi gelap. Hari telah berakhir dengan segudang kisah yang membekas.

Akan tetapi, perasaan cinta seorang Sugino Tomohito tidak sesingkat satu hari yang hanya 24 jam. Perasaan cintanya terus mengalir kepada Kanzaki Yukiko seperti sungai tanpa bendungan. Damai, tanpa ada suatu hal yang dapat memutuskan perasaan indah itu.

Hingga detik ini pun, walau tak lebih dari sahabat, Sugino tetap menyayangi Kanzaki sebagaimana gadis itu adalah rusuk sebelah kirinya. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan keberadaan si maniak _baseball_ yang tak pernah pergi dari sisi Kanzaki.

Bukan berarti selalu berada di dekat orang terkasih dapat menjamin rasa nyaman pada seseorang tersebut. Sesungguhnya dalam hati kecilnya, Sugino merasakan suatu kesedihan.

Dimana dirinya yang berwujud tetapi tak terlihat di mata Kanzaki.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Tak Terlihat © shichigatsudesu

Sugino Tomohito x Kanzaki Yukiko

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sugino menampakkan diri di luar kelas setiap pagi. Menghirup oksigen yang masih segar, sembari memperhatikan siswa SMA Kunugigaoka yang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sesekali ia menguap, merasakan kantuk yang masih tersisa di mata birunya.

Dalam sekejap, rasa kantuk itu hilang begitu melihat gadis surai hitam panjang incarannya. Iris birunya melebar, memperjelas pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang selama ini singgah di hatinya.

Kanzaki Yukiko, sahabat sekaligus orang yang Sugino cintai.

Senyum sumringah mulai mekar di wajah si maniak _baseball_. Saatnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu.

Sugino dan Kanzaki berada di kelas yang berbeda, tetapi masih satu gedung. Kebetulan kelas Sugino sangat dekat dengan tangga yang terhubung dari lapangan, sehingga begitu si surai hitam panjang itu melewati kelasnya, ia bisa langsung menyapanya.

Kanzaki mulai menginjak anak tangga satu per satu. Hentakkan suara kakinya bernada setengah ketukan, temponya sedikit cepat, selaras dengan detakan jantung Sugino.

Begitu Kanzaki melintas di hadapannya, Sugino mendapatkan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Selamat pagi, Kanzaki-san"

Sugino mulai menyapa Kanzaki seramah mungkin. Ia melambaikan tangannya agar gadis itu dapat melihatnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wujud si surai biru gelap tidak terlihat oleh si pecinta sastra.

Kanzaki menoleh ke arah sumber suara— tentu saja Sugino Tomohito. Gadis itu menatapnya, dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak membalas sapaan Sugino, tidak membalas lambaian tangannya, tidak tersenyum, bahkan mungkin tidak benar-benar menatapnya.

Hanya beberapa detik saja Kanzaki menengokkan kepalanya kepada Sugino. Selanjutnya ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, menatap ruang kelasnya yang berjarak satu ruangan dari ruang kelas Sugino. Langkahnya pun menjauh dari si surai biru.

Lagi-lagi senyuman Sugino yang menawan itu harus luntur begitu mendapatkan respon yang sama dari Kanzaki. Begitu juga dengan tangannya yang perlahan ia turunkan. Sugino melakukan hal itu bukan hanya karena ia menyukai gadis itu, tetapi agar ia diakui keberadaannya.

Tak apa jika Kanzaki tidak memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama seperti Sugino, tapi setidaknya anggaplah ia sebagai sahabat. Itu saja.

Bertegur sapa setiap pagi, menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, belajar bersama, saling bertukar pikiran, saling membantu apabila sedang susah. Bukankah itu fungsi sahabat?

Sugino dan Kanzaki sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Mereka begitu akrab sampai banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman saat kelas 2 SMA, Kanzaki perlahan menjauh dari Sugino.

Apakah Sugino dapat menerima kenyataan itu? Tentu tidak. Selain ia menyukainya, Sugino juga tak ingin hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur begitu saja. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Kanzaki, karena ia sahabatnya!

Sugino menghembuskan napasnya berat. Mengingat alasan ia selalu berada di sisi Kanzaki membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Terkadang ia ingin sekali menangis ketika mendapatkan respon cuek seperti barusan. Sugino tentu saja tidak melakukan itu karena ia laki-laki. Ia punya otak, dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring menuju pasang telinga warga Kunugigaoka. Sugino melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menyisakan sejumlah kekecewaan di beranda kelas.

.

.

.

Ketika bel berbunyi dipertengahan siang, seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong mengunjungi kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah tak karuan bunyinya. Sebagian siswa lainnya hanya berdiam diri di kelas ataupun di luar kelas, entah itu mengobrol, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun kegiatan lainnya.

Disaat seperti ini, Sugino selalu memilih untuk diam saja di ruang belajarnya. Ia tidak pergi ke kantin karena selalu membawa bekal, dan ia selalu ditemani oleh Nagisa dan Karma disana sehingga Sugino tak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari kelas.

Namun kali ini Sugino hanya seorang diri di beranda kelas. Nagisa dan Karma sedang ada urusan di ruang guru jadi ia tidak memiliki teman mengobrol.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut biru gelap Sugino sehingga bergerak mengikuti angin tersebut. Wajahnya ia hadapkan ke bawah, memperhatikan sekelompok siswa yang tengah berkumpul sambil cekikikan begitu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai segitunya.

Tiba-tiba Sugino merasa angin bertambah sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang melambai-lambai.

Si maniak _baseball_ menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Rambut hitam panjang milik seorang gadis yang terurai bergerak diterpa angin. Sugino mendadak merona, begitu melihat Kanzaki yang terlihat cantik di matanya. Apalagi jika gadis itu tersenyum seperti sekarang. Sugino dibuat klepek-klepek olehnya.

Seandainya Kanzaki bisa seperti itu ketika bersama Sugino.

Lagi-lagi Sugino merasa sedih jika mengingat dirinya yang selalu di-anak-tiri-kan oleh Kanzaki. Apalagi jika si surai biru gelap itu ikut bergabung bersama komplotan Kanzaki. Mungkin gadis itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Sampa jumpa, Yukiko-chan" pamit Okano Hinata dan Okuda Manami, perempuan yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Kanzaki.

Sugino yang mendengar kalimat itu segera menoleh ke arah mereka. Ia melihat Okano dan Okuda menjauh dari Kanzaki, sehingga gadis itu kini sendirian di luar kelas.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Tiba-tiba Sugino teringat dengan tugas puisinya yang baru ddapatkan kemarin. Dan ia tidak mengerti dengan materi tersebut. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendekati gadis itu. Dengan langkah berani, Sugino menghampiri si surai hitam.

"Hai, Kanzaki-san"

Kanzaki menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Sugino yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ano... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan materi puisi yang diajarkan kemarin. Aku ingin kau mengajariku"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"Kau mau membantuku, kan? Aku bingung harus minta tolong ke siapa lagi"

Kanzaki memperhatikan Sugino yang memelas ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya.

"Yasudah, aku bantu"

Mendengar itu, Sugino segera memasang ekspresi wajah paling tampan yang ia bisa. Setelahnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kanzaki yang masih menggunakan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"Yasudah, aku mau masuk kelas"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kanzaki-san"

Kanzaki melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya yang gaduh. Meninggalkan Sugino yang masih berseri-seri dibuatnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan si surai biru gelap, Kanzaki tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun pada sahabatnya itu selain wajah datar begitu ia meninggalkan Sugino.

Sepeninggalnya si surai hitam, Sugino melunturkan kembali senyum menawannya. Wajahnya yang tampan kembali masam. Kini ia tidak perlu berakting lagi. Topeng wajah dengan ekspresi senang itu sudah ia lepas.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, hati kecil Sugino mendapatkan rasa kecewa. Penyebabnya yaitu sikap Kanzaki yang begitu hangat kepada orang lain, namun terllalu dingin kepadanya. Terkadang Sugino begitu iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman maupun teguran sapa dari Kanzaki. Sampai kapan ia harus merasa iri seperti ini? Kanzaki sama sekali tak dapat melihat sosok Sugino Tomohito, bahkan hanya sekedar sahabat.

Dengan langkah penuh kekecewaan, Sugino menjauh dari ruang kelas Kanzaki agar dapat melupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit menyayat hati.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sugino-kun" ajak Nagisa.

Sugino yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya menoleh ke arah Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah menunggunya. Setelah selesai, si maniak _baseball_ itu segera menyusul Nagisa dan Karma yang mulai berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Suasana di luar kelas begitu riuh bagaikan lebah yang mengerubungi bunga. Seluruh siswa SMA Kunigigaoka yang berada satu gedung belajar dengan Sugino segera berbondong-bondong menuruni tangga. Hal ini jelas membuat Sugino, Nagisa dan Karma kesulitan untuk keluar dari kelas, sehubungan dengan jalan keluar kelas yang tertutup oleh kerumunan siswa tadi.

Meskipun sebagian besar siswa disana sudah meninggalkan kelas, namun masih ada satu kerumunan yang masih betah dengan suasana sekolah.

Sugino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana ruang kelas Kanzaki berada. Seperti biasa, ia ingin berbincang dengannya sepulang sekolah. Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari gadis itu, kini Kanzaki sudah ada di depan mata.

"Hei, aku ingin mampir sebentar ke perpustakaan" ucap Karma tiba-tiba.

"Wah, tidak biasanya. Ada apa ini, Karma-kun?" Nagisa sedikit terkejut dengan Karma yang mendadak ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pinjam" Karma mengeluarkan susu stroberi yang berada di saku celananya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Selain itu, yang menjadi petugas perpustakaan hari ini adalah Isogai-kun. Aku ingin menjahilinya."

Nagisa bergidik melihat seringai Karma yang tiba-tiba mekar. Ada dendam apa anak ini dengan si _ikemen_ sehingga ia ingin menjahili Isogai yang sedang piket?

Sugino hanya memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Sambil melirikkan pandang ke arah Kanzaki yang masih asik dengan teman-temannya.

Perpustakaan letaknya di sebelah barat laut dari kelasnya. Itu artinya kalau mau pergi ke perpustakaan— Sugino harus melewati Kanzaki yang masih berada di luar kelasnya.

"Sugino, kau ikut kan?"

Sugino segera mengerjap begitu mendengar Karma yang melemparkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba. Alhasil Sugino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk bisa menyapa Kanzaki sepulang sekolah.

Sugino mengekor Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah berjalan duluan. Tak lama, ia melihat gadis rambut hitam panjang itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sugino merasa kecewa.

"Hai, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun"

Kanzaki melambaikan tangannya ke arah si surai biru-merah, kemudian tersenyum.

"Halo, Kanzaki-san. Kami duluan ya?"

Kanzaki hanya mengangguk pelan. Senyumnya belum hilang dari wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Tak lama, Sugino menyusul Nagisa dan Karma. Kini pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Kanzaki. Akan tetapi gadis itu... tidak melihatnya.

Ketika Sugino menolehkan kepalanya, Kanzaki ikut menoleh. Iris biru milik Sugino bertemu pandang dengan iris emas Kanzaki. Keduanya hanya saling tatap, tidak ada yag melemparkan sapa.

Sugino merasa semakin kecewa ketika ia merasakan tatapan dingin yang terpancar dari iris emas gadis itu. Tak ada perasaan senang atau apapun itu yang dimiliki Kanzaki kepada Sugino ketika mereka bertemu. Tak ada niat terselubung dari Kanzaki untuk hanya sekedar menyapanya.

Sugino hanya pasrah melihat Kanzaki yang selalu cuek terhadapnya. Barusan ia memasang wajah datar, tetapi ketika kembali berbincang dengan teman-teman yang lain wajahnya kembali berseri-seri. Terlihat cantik. Tetapi sayang, bukan untuknya.

Sugino selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka itu bersahabat. Sugino tak ingin persahabatannya rusak hanya karena masalah waktu itu. Jangankan membalas perasaan cintanya, bahkan Kanzaki tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Meskipun begitu, Sugino tetap berusaha untuk tetap berada di sisi Kanzaki. Tak apa jika ia dirugikan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kanzaki bahagia, walaupun bukan bahagia karenanya. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Kanzaki, meskipun ia hanya diam saja, meskipun hanya jadi lilin yang diabaikan—

—meskipun ia tak terlihat di mata Kanzaki.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Entah kenapa saya pakai pair SugiKanza untuk fict ini. Awalnya saya mau pakai pair IsoMegu atau KaruRi atau AsaIso(?) biar rada greget gitu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi SugiKanza ternyata lebih cocok. Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya kalau fict ini kesannya agak apalah apalah soalnya alurnya diambil dari pengalaman pribadi *nangis*. Sedihnya daku jadi Sugino, kita punya nasib yang sama mas *tosan*.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. Ditunggu reviewnya...


End file.
